Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star
by Azumamaro
Summary: -Saat aku bertemu dengannya, hidupku jadi berubah. Semua yang kulihat, semua yang kudengar, juga semua yang kurasakan. Semua yang ada di sekelilingku mendadak jadi penuh warna. Dunia jadi serasa berkilau dengan indah- #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**Disclaimer: **Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso adalah seria manga jepang yang ditulis dan diilustrasikan oleh Naoshi Arakawa. Author hanya meminjam tokoh dan latar cerita.

* * *

.

**Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star**

**.**

_-Saat aku bertemu dengannya, hidupku jadi berubah. Semua yang kulihat, semua yang kudengar, juga semua yang kurasakan. Semua yang ada di sekelilingku mendadak jadi penuh warna. Dunia jadi serasa berkilau dengan indah- _

**_#HappyBirthdayFI2019_**

**.**

-_Arima Kousei-kun, aku mencintaimu._

Denting piano bergema di atas panggung, jari jemari halus menekan lembut tuts piano—Seakan mengusap seorang bayi. Alunan musik mengalir memenuhi seisi ruangan; membuat penonton di bawahnya memejamkan mata—menenggelamkan jiwa mereka.

Masih teringat jelas di benaknya; senyum cerry gadis musim semi yang rambutnya tersapu angin bersama kelopak bunga sakura, memainkan pianika di-iringi kepakan burung merpati dan cahaya matahari.

Hari itu Arima mengerti, pertemuannya di taman dengan gadis itu akan mewarnai dunianya yang kelabu—tanpa warna.

Terjebak dalam hitam dan putih, sebelum ia akhirnya tersadar—Mata abu-abu yang bersinar cerah di lorong koridor belakang panggung waktu itu, menariknya menuju dunia penuh kilauan cahaya yang sebelumnya telah hilang.

_ -Meski kau sedih, babak belur, ataupun jatuh ke titik terdalam, kau harus tetap bermain! Seperti itulah orang-orang seperti kita bermain._

Suara dalam gadis itu menyentak hatinya, tanpa sadar ia kembali menekan tuts piano; menghasilkan melodi, mengalun bersama biola yang dimainkan oleh gadis itu.

Tangannya masih bergetar dan permainannya terhenti, ia sudah mengacaukan hari besar gadis itu. Namun, nadanya yang lugas; menyuruhnya untuk bermain sekali lagi. Hingga akhirnya kedua tangannya yang terkulai kembali membuat simfoni.

Hari itu panggung terasa sunyi; hanya musik mereka berdua yang berbicara satu sama lain. Musik tujuh warna dengan cahaya lampu berkilau pada mereka.

_ -Nomor entrimu Kochel nomor 265, Mozart. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little star. Bintang akan bersinar di atas kepalamu_

Ha ….

Arima menarik napas dalam, jarinya terhenti setelah tuts terakhir tertekan. Kepalanya menengadah pada lampu di atasnya, memejamkan mata ketika teringat kembali pada gadis 2 tahun lalu yang menangis padanya di atap sekolah siang itu.

Prok Prok Prok!

Gemuruh tepuk tangan akhirnya menyadarkan lamunannya, ia menoleh pada penonton yang berdiri atas penampilannya yang memukau, bahkan ia bisa melihat jejak air mata di sudut mata mereka.

Namun, hatinya tetap terasa kosong, seakan ada yang hilang saat melihat kesamping—yang seharusnya ada seseorang di sana—ketika berdiri di depan mereka.

Tersenyum pahit, Arima membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"Arima … " langkahnya terhenti di sebuah koridor, sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan melihat bibinya, Hirokko Seto, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Seto-san."

Arima hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Seto tersenyum kecil ketika melihat keponakannya.

Mengangguk pasti, ia lekas menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Kau sudah besar, anak kurang ajar ini sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan bibinya yang cantik dan manis ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Seto-san." Menggunakan kedua tangannya agar lepas dari pelukan, Arima mengalihkan pandangan dengan semburat malu.

"Arima!"

Suara anak kecil menyentaknya, Arima melihat ke bawah dan didapatnya gadis kecil dengan pipi chubby dan senyum sehangat mentari memeluk kakinya.

Anak dari bibi sekaligus mentor di depannya, Koharu Seto.

Senyum tipis menghias wajahnya saat mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu.

Seto berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan, ia masih suka sekali mengerjai keponakannya dan melihat senyum Arima membuat ia merasa bahagia, "Ini adalah hari terakhirmu di jepang, apa kau ada acara setelah ini? aku akan menyiapkan makan malam special untukmu."

Wajah Arima berubah sendu, meski sudut bibirnya menunjukan senyuman, tapi Seto tahu matanya yang kelam mengatakan sebaliknya.

Dengan masih mengusap kepala Koharu, Arima berkata, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Seto-san. Tapi ada hal yang ingin kulakukan."

Seto menghela napas, "Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata begitu, apa ini soal permintaanmu pada Tsubaki dan Watari?" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Seto tertawa geli melihat raut terkejut Arima.

"eh."

"Tsubaki memberitahuku, kau ini memang selalu keras kepala di segala hal. Kemarilah … " Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Arima lalu mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan hangat, sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Arima, "Aku tahu itu sangat berat bagimu, namun aku bersyukur. Berkatnya dirimu sudah kembali sedia kala, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ia tidak ingin melihatmu jatuh kembali, ibumu juga."

Arima memejamkan matanya dengan membalas pelukan Seto dengan erat, "Terima kasih, Seto-san. Aku harus selalu bermain, aku sudah berjanji padanya. Karena aku adalah seoran pianis. Karena aku adalah seorang pemusik."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke Eropa."

"Aku mengerti, maaf merepotkanmu sekali lagi Seto-san."

Seto melepaskan pelukannya, ia lalu memandang ke bawah pada anaknya yang memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut bingung dan lugu. "Apa Arima tidak akan pulang?" Koharu menatap lekat Arima.

Seto menggenggam telapak tangan Koharu. " Arima masih ada urusan, gimana kalau Koharu pulang bersama Kaa-chan, lalu kita beli kue manju, mau 'kan?"

Kedua mata koharu melebar dengan semburat bahagia mengembang di pipi, "Ya!"

Mata hitam arima kembali bersinar saat merasakan sukacita Koharu. Ia teringat kalau kue manju adalah kue pertama yang ia dan gadis musim semi itu makan sebagai tanda keberhasilan mereka sebagai partner.

Seto tersenyum lembut dengan kedua mata menyipit, ia lalu menoleh pada Arima. "Cepatlah bergegas, jangan buat mereka menunggu. Biar aku yang mengurus di sini."

Kepalan tangannya mengencang, ia mengangguk lalu berbalik sampai akhirnya Seto melihat Arima menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Semoga kamu selalu bahagia. Saki, anakmu sudah dewasa, apa kau melihatnya?"

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang formal. Arima melangkah keluar dari gedung Towa. Seketika angin musim panas menerpa wajahnya. Sensasi dingin dan hangat meresap di kulitnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Daun-daun hijau bergoyang tersapu angin saat ia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Langit bersinar cerah dengan gugus bintang terbentang sejauh mata memandang.

Mencengkram tas ransel satu talinya dengan erat, ia mempercepat langkah. Perasaan gundah memenuhi hatinya, rasanya ia seperti tidak sabar akan sesuatu, tanpa sadar ia berlari kecil.

Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah toko kue, napasnya terengah-engah saat memasuki toko. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada dua sosok yang terkejut melihat dirinya.

Namun, kedua sosok pria dan wanita seketika tersenyum lembut meski ada jejak kesedihan di mata mereka.

Arima perlahan menghampiri mereka di depan meja kasir, menerima sebuah kotak yang mereka keluarkan. Mereka lalu mengangguk seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Hati-hati."

Ia mengangguk, tanpa mengatakan apapun ia berjalan keluar. Melihat itu wanita itu memeluk pria di sebelahnya dengan tangis pecah, air mata membasahi kedua mata mereka. Meskipun pria itu mencoba terlihat tegar.

.

.

Selepas dari toko kue tersebut, Arima berjalan cepat dengan kedua tangan menggenggam sebuah kotak.

Ia bergegas menuju taman yang ada di tengah kota. Banyak tempat yang membawa perasaan nostalgia telah ia lewati, tempat penuh kenangan dirinya dan gadis musim semi itu.

Sebuah gang penuh gugusan bunga sakura, jembatan penyebrangan ketika mereka pulang bersama, tempat mesin minuman tak kala mereka meneduh dari hujan saat malam, dan jembatan keberanian saat mereka menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai—terutama kacamata Arima yang hilang di sana. Lalu, berdiri di bawah jembatan ketika kunang-kunang mengelilingi mereka dengan sinar keemasan saat malam.

Semua tempat sejenak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah taman. Napasnya masih tidak beraturan saat ia melihat ada dua sosok berdiri di depannya.

"Tsubaki, Watari."

"Mou, OSOI! Kenapa lama sekali, kami sudah menunggu di sini setengah jam yang lalu."

Tsubaki menembaknya dengan kecaman, seraya melipat tangan lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang kesal. Sedangkan watari di sisinya tertawa masam, ia berjalan menghampiri Arima lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Cepatlah, ia sudah menunggumu."

"Ya."

Arima menyunggingkan senyum tipis pada mereka,ia melangkah memasuki taman diikuti oleh mereka di belakang. Tsubaki sempat mencuri pandang pada kotak di tangan Arima, membuat ia tersenyum pahit.

_ -Sepertinya, Tsubaki-chan selalu selalu memperhatikan Arima-kun, ya? Apakah bersama Arima terasa menyenangkan? Irinya …._

'_Tidak, Kaori. Akulah yang seharusnya iri padamu."_

_._

Ayunan menggantung di sisi taman. Suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan diterpa angin membuat langkah mereka terhenti. Pohon Sakura berdiri di tengah lingkaran pohon lain, daunnya yang masih hijau menyembunyikan keindahannya ketika musim semi.

Cahaya bulan menyilaukan dedaunannya, sinarnya jatuh membasahi sebuah piano di bawah pohon tersebut. Arima menghampiri piano itu, mendudukan dirinya sebelum menaruh kotak di atas piano, dan sebuah surat di atasnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas. Cahaya bintang berkelap-kelip; saling bersahutan bagai simfoni.

Iris biru-keabuannya bergetar lalu jatuh pada kedua sahabat di belakangnya.

Merasakan tatapannya, mereka mengulas senyum sebelum mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangan setelah menerima senyum mereka, menatap sebuah kotak dengan hiasan pita berwarna kuning dan pola sakura.

Perlahan pita kotak ditarik. Pita berwarna kuning itu mengingatkannya akan sebuah surat yang menceritakan kebohongan dan meninggalkan penyesalan dalam dirinya

Kalimat di muka surat tidak pernah bisa ia sisihkan dari pikirannya. Tinta hitam yang membentuk tulisan indah milik gadis itu seperti penyemangat ketika ia merasa putus asa.

Hingga akhirnya kotak itu terbuka. Kue berwarna merah muda dengan garis merah di dasar kue, serta bentuk kelopak bunga sakura di atasnya. Lilin tertancap dengan sebuah nama terukir di atas kue, **Miyazono Kaori**.

Tersenyum sedih dengan wajah sendu, Arima masih ingat nama itu. Sebuah rindu menyeruak dari dalam dadanya, terasa sesak seakan membutuhkan napas.

Angka '16' pada kedua lilin terpantul di matanya. Arima sempat termenung, sebelum akhirnya kedua lilin ia nyalakan.

Terselimut langit dengan kilauan cahaya bintang, Arima menundukkan dirinya. Sebuah piano dengan tuts hitam-putih seakan merayunya untuk segera menekan.

Berada di belakang, Tsubaki menautkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Watari memandang dalam sahabatnya yang berada di tengah lingkaran pohon sakura. Tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu, mereka semua terdiam; senyap.

_ -Biarkan musik yang berbicara, begitulah kita pemusik mengungkapkan sesuatu._

Malam itu suasana taman terasa damai; lingkaran pohon sakura mengelilingi sebuah pohon—dengan piano dan cahaya lilin bersinar di atasnya. Arima perlahan menghirup napas dalam. Sinar di matanya bergetar, saat jarinya memposisikan di atas tuts piano.

Ting ….

Dentingan pertama terdengar diikuti dentingan selanjutnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lambat dengan kedua mata terpejam. Perasaan di hatinya perlahan mengalir dari nada yang di hasilkan.

Seakan mengikuti irama musik, angin berhembus pelan. Gemerisik daun terdengar lembut saat terbawa angin musim panas. Aroma lembut dari dedaunan berhembus melewati wajahnya.

Arima merasakan dunia seakan berputar; kilas balik masa lalu memasuki pandangannya. Air mata gadis berambut pirang ketika memintanya menjadi pendamping membuat ia terenyuh.

Bagaimana pertama kalinya ia melihat sinar di wajah gadis itu redup di atas rumah sakit, menusukan jarum ke dalam hatinya—ia tidak ingin gadis itu menyerah.

_-Aku akan berjuang sekeras mungkin. Berjuang, berjuang, berjuang, seperti tidak ada hari esok._

Sensasi dingin masih terasa di kedua tangannya saat dirinya merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Air mata yang membasahi lengan bajunya masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana pahitnya gadis itu berjuang selama ini dalam diam.

_-Alasan kenapa aku mulai berjuang, alasan kenapa aku begitu ingin hidup … itu semua salahmu! Kau membuatku terikat dengan waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu._

_Maafkan aku … _

Andai waktu diputar kembali, ia ingin mengulang semuanya. Ia tidak akan pernah menghindar darinya.

Andai ia sadar bahwa 'teman A' adalah kebohongannya, ia tidak akan pernah menjauh, ia akan selalu memainkan piano itu untuknya. Bermain bersama sepulang sekolah di ruang musik, tanpa menghiraukan kebisingan di luar atau kaca ruangan yang tertutup Koran.

_Andai aku sadar saat itu … _

Kepalanya terangkat, kelopak matanya terbuka memantulkan langit berbintang di atasnya. Sudut matanya berkedut menahan sesuatu yang akan jatuh.

Perlahan angin di taman itu berputar mengelilingi dirinya dan pohon di depannya.

_Hanya dengan melihat langit yang sama dengamu, membuat pemandangan biasa terlihat berbeda._

_Tolong sampailah …._

_Aku mohon sampaikanlah_

_Aku mohon …._

Ia kembali menunduk, matanya terpejam erat. Gerakan jarinya mulai berubah; tempo permainannya mulai berbeda. Tsubaki dan Watari yang menyaksikan itu terperangah, mereka bisa melihat kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di dalam pusaran angin dengan Arima di tengahnya.

"Watari, ini …"

"Sepertinya begitu … "

.

_Aku mohon sampaikan perasaan ini_

_Ini adalah balasan dari suratmu, maafkan aku hingga butuh dua tahun untuk membalasnya_

Perasaannya ia tuangkan dalam setiap melodi yang ia mainkan. Sedih, senang, marah, kecewa, terluka; semua bercampur dalam suara piano yang terbawa angin. Arima tidak menyadari bahwa pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah.

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya, bibirnya yang tertekuk bergetar—menahan isak tangis dan sesak dalam dirinya.

"_Arima-kun … "_

Ia tersentak kaget, seketika kedua matanya terbuka. Ia melihat bahwa dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang luas, langit terpantul di bawahnya yang seperti lantai kaca.

Raut terkejut menghias wajahnya saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian kasual seperti sebelumnya, melainkan seragam sekolah.

"_Arima kousei-kun … "_

Arima terhentak, ia lekas menoleh ke samping; pada sumber suara yang di kenalnya. Angin entah dari mana menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

Seketika kedua matanya melebar, genangan mulai tercipta dari matanya yang berkilau, hingga akhirnya jatuh dari wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Arima kousei-kun?"

Ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok gadis, berambut pirang dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, bibir cerry dan mata abu-abunya yang mempesona, serta senyum manis dari wajahnya yang merona seperti musim semi.

Dengan tubuh bergetar, Arima perlahan melangkah. Langkahnya ia percepat saat jarak dirinya dan gadis itu memendek, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di depan gadis itu yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Kaori …"

"Ada apa? Apa kamu baik-baik saja, Arima-kun?"

Gadis itu memiringkan badannya dengan kedua tangann di belakang, tersenyum manis pada Arima.

Arima terus menatap gadis itu, gadis yang tidak pernah berubah dari ingatannya. Senyum yang bisa menariknya dari keputusasaan masihlah sama, dengan gerak cepat ia memeluk gadis itu, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan erat.

"IKANAIDE!"

Kaori tersentak kaget atas tindakan Arima. Ia merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya semakin erat. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar dengan isak tangis tertahan.

"Ikanaide …"

Kaori tersenyum lembut, ia membalas pelukan tersebut. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan tangan kirinya mengusap rambut hitam Arima.

"Berapa kali aku berkata, jangan menangis, dasar pria cengeng."

Terhadap kata-kata kaori, Arima melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hendak mengusap air matanya, sampai sebuah tangan mendahului dirinya.

Tangan putih yang sama; ketika ia menunduk akan ketidakberdayaan dan kemampuannya yang hilang dalam bermain piano. Telapak tangan dingin yang menyuruhnya untuk menatap kedua mata indah itu.

"Jadi … apa ada yang ingin kamu katakan, Arima-kun?"

Kaori tersenyum manis dengan kedua mata menyipit melihat raut terkejut Arima.

Arima menyadari telapak tangan akan menjauh dari wajahnya, seketika ia genggam erat. Senyum dipaksakan dari bibirnya yang bergetar, kedua matanya terpejam merasakan telapak tangan kaori di pipinya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari segalanya. Maafkan aku yang menjauh darimu disaat kau mengharapkan aku datang. Maafkan aku yang tidak membawa canele saat menjengukmu. Maaf karena aku lemah, lamban, dan jahat."

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk meminta maaf? Kau memang jahat, aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dan kau malah menangis." Kaori menghela napas dengan memukul pelan dada pemuda itu atas perkataannya.

"Maaf …"

_Cukup aku sudah tidak tahan lagi_

Plak!

Arima terkejut, kedua matanya bergetar saat merasakan panas di kedua pipinya saat telapak tangan mendekap wajahnya.

_Aku ingat_

Ia masih mengingatnya, mata yang sama yang menariknya dari kegelapan pattitur, mata yang berisi harapan dan semangat. Kini menatapnya kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin seorang Arima Kousei, meminta maaf, itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tau?"

Kaori segera menarik dirinya, mengambil langkah mundur lalu berputar dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Senyum hangat tersimpul di wajahnya .

Arima berdiri diam di tempatnya, ia menyadari bahkan setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu, kehangatan musim semi gadis itu tidak pernah pudar.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari-hari pianis hebat Arima?"

Kaori berhenti dari putarannya, memandang penuh harap pada Arima. Merasakan tatapan tersebut, arima menyunggingkan senyum lemah.

"Aku berhasil. Aku tidak pernah berhenti bermain, besok aku akan mengikuti kompetisi di jerman. Tsubaki selalu membantu mengingatkanku untuk terus bermain, dan watari; ia masih sama seperti sebelumnya dan tsubakki selalu memarahinya karena bertingkah konyol. Bibi koharu selalu menemaniku bermain, terutama saat mengajari Nagi; ia anak yang disiplin …."

Mereka berdua duduk bersama. Kaori selalu menunjukan ekspresinya dalam setiap kisah yang Arima ceritakan. Terkadang mereka tertawa bahagia dan terkadang mereka tertawa hambar akan setiap kejadian dalam cerita.

Arima terdiam memandang dalam tawa renyah gadis di sebelahnya; tawa yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Sejenak rasa pahit menusuk hatinya, bibirnya mengecap tanpa suara seakan apa yang ia ingin katakan tersendat.

"Hahaha … jadi begitu … mereka sepertinya bersenang-senang. Aku tidak sabar ingin mengetahui lukisan Tsubaki di sekolah seni. Juga … "

"Kaori … "

"Hm?"

Kaori menoleh ke samping, menatap bingung Arima yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kousei-kun?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Arima menatap lekat Kaori, genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Kaori mengerat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menantikan respon gadis tersebut.

Tidak menunjukan reaksi berlebih, senyum lembut menghias wajah Kaori. Ia menundukan kepalanya dengan senyum halus yang terpatri.

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu, aku telah egois meninggalkanmu begitu saja, atas apa yang sudah aku perbuat. Mengajakmu untuk mati bersamaku adalah penyesalan terbesarku. Namun, aku bersyukur atas waktu yang telah kita habiskan … " Kaori meluruskan pandangannya, menatap langsung Arima yang menatap sedih dirinya. Seketika, bersama kalimat terakhir, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. " … Aku mencintaimu, _**Arigatou kousei-kun**_."

Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka dipertemukan.

Kejadian tersebut hanya sekejab, namun itu cukup membuat Arima membelalakan matanya karena terkejut. Ia masih tidak bisa merespon apa yang terjadi, sampai ia tersadar saat Kaori berdiri, tubuhnya mulai terlihat samar.

_TIDAK_

_TIDAK, AKU TIDAK INGIN DIA MENGHILANG_

"KAORI!"

Arima langsung bangkit dengan raut shock di wajahnya. Ia lekas memeluk gadis itu bersama air mata mulai mengalir deras dibalik kaca matanya.

"JANGAN PERGI!"

Kaori tersenyum lemah, ia balas memeluk erat arima. Dekapannya semakin erat seiring tubuhnya yang mulai pudar.

"Suki desu … hontouni suki desu … arigatou … arima-kun."

Bulir air mata jatuh dari wajahnya. Senyumnya berganti menjadi raut kesedihan mendalam, bibirnya bergetar dan alisnya tertekuk, ia mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Arima.

"_Arigatou hontouni arigatou."_

Kedua mata arima membulat, tubuhnya bergetar seraya dekapannya semakin mengerat. Sudah cukup 2 tahun ini dia merasa kosong, _tidak!_

_._

Namun, pada akhirnya ia harus memeluk udara kosong ketika gadis dalam dekapannya menghilang. Meninggalkan senyum kebahagiaan dan air mata kesedihan.

Bruk!

Ia jatuh tertunduk dengan kedua tangan masih mendekap erat tubuhnya. Ia tahu gadis itu sudah pergi, ia tahu ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

_TIDAK _

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Jeritannya menggema di ruang itu. Tidak ada yang mendengar dan tidak ada lagi suara yang sebelumnya menghiburnya. Tidak ada lagi sekarang.

.

Pusaran bunga sakura di taman mengejutkan Tsubaki dan Watari. Mereka saling pandangan dengan raut bingung di wajah mereka.

"Watari … "

Watari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayo, ini sudah cukup untuknya."

Tsubaki mengangguk, mereka lantas berjalan menghampiri pusaran bunga sakura dengan Arima di tengahnya.

Seakan bintang di langit mendengar permainan pianonya. Kilauan cahaya berkelap-kelip seiring melodi dari piano.

Jari-jari halus bergerak cepat dengan air mata jatuh terbawa angin di matanya yang terpejam. Bibirnya mengkerut menahan isak tangis.

Bunga sakura yang berputar perlahan mulai menjauh, menghilang bersamaan dengan tempo permainannya yang melambat.

Hingga akhirnya tuts terakhir memudarkan segalanya. Kesadarannya mulai kembali, ia masih tertunduk dengan tangan tetap di atas tuts.

Tanah di bawahnya mulai basah akibat tangisan yang pecah. Napasnya tidak beraturan; terasa berat untuknya.

Kedua tangannya yang bergetar mulai menarik diri dari piano. Lalu ia memeluk erat tubuhnya yang bergetar, mengingat kembali tubuh tubuh gadis yang ia akhirnya bisa temukan.

Arima mengabaikan angin dingin yang menerpanya. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan isakan dari mulutnya, sebelum tersentak akan sebuah pelukan dari belakang.

"Kau tidak harus bersedih terus seperti ini, kau harus kuat. Kami ada di sini bersamamu."

Ia menoleh kebelakang, pada watari dan Tsubaki yang memeluk dirinya.

"Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang dari pohon sakura di depannya. Memadamkan lilin yang menyala—di atas kue—dan menerbangkan sepucuk surat di atasnya.

Mereka sempat menghalangi wajah mereka dari hembusan angin, sampai akhirnya mata mereka berbinar pada pohon sakura di depan mereka yang tiba-tiba mekar; kelopaknya berkilauan oleh sinar bulan dan bintang.

Perasaan sesak menyeruak di hatinya, dengan tangan bergetar Arima mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kembali pada tuts yang ia tinggalkan, lalu memainkannya.

_"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. How i wonder what you are ..."_

Air mata kembali menetes bersamaan dengan permainannya yang berakhir.

.

Malam yang bersinar oleh bintang-bintang; menghembuskan angin dan kelopak bunga sakura. Terbang menjauhi taman di tengah kota. Berayun-ayun mengikuti semilir angin.

Sebuah surat terbawa olehnya. Perlahan hembusan angin membuat surat tersebut terbuka. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi coretan dan sticker beruang.

Seakan penasaran akan isinya, sinar bulan jatuh di muka kertas. Membacakan isi secarik kertas tersebut.

* * *

_Untuk Kaori Miyazono_

_Rasanya aneh saat aku menulis ini untuk seseorang yang menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku 2 tahun lalu. Kau orang yang menakjubkan. Kau pandai mengetahui kelemahan seseorang, kau penuh motivasi dan semangat; seakan duniamu tidak ada hari esok. Kau hebat dalam bermain biola meski mendapat teguran dari juri karena patiturmu yang kacau._

_Pertama kali melihatmu merupakan kejadian__—kebetulan yang luar biasa. Permainanmu di taman bermain waktu itu, membuatku merasakan kembali, apa itu musik._

_Gadis yang di kelilingi kelopak sakura dan kepakan burung merpati, menariku untuk segera mengabadikannya. Meski waktu itu akhirnya berubah menjadi kecelakaan._

_Tarikan tanganmu waktu itu membuatku sejenak tidak nyaman. Kau menariku ketempat aku harus jauhi. Namun, semua persepsi itu menghilang saat busur biolamu bergesekan dengan senar._

_Menghasilkan melodi tujuh warna; permainan yang liar namun tersampaikan di hati semua orang. Permainanmu tidak mengikuti pattitur tapi melodi yang menari-nari seperti terbuat dari hati._

_Lalu setelah kau memaksaku untuk kembali bermain. Kau malah pergi. Itu kejam._

_Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kita akan bertemu. Hari-hari sebelum bertemu denganmu; kehidupanku sangat monoton._

_Aku menghabiskan belajar di sekolah, lalu pergi ke ruang musik. Membuat tangga nada untuk sebuah rekaman Karaoke._

_Tsubaki selalu memecahkan jendela ruang musik, membuat kami harus melapor keruang guru. Watari adalah kapten tim yang hebat, namun sifatnya yang selalu dekat dengan setiap perempuan hingga akhirnya di marahi tsubaki selalu membuatku terhibur._

_Mereka adalah kawan yang selama ini ada untuk-ku._

_Lalu kau datang. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Watari, kau menyukainya oleh karena itu kau meminta bantuan Tsubaki, dan menjadikanku Teman A. Sampai aku tahu bahwa itu adalah kebohonganmu._

_Kebohonganmu akhirnya berhasil membawamu padaku dan membawaku kepadamu._

_Dalam setiap kebohongan itu, tanpa putus asa kau mengajaku kembali bermain._

_Tangisanmu di atap sekolah waktu itu membuatku terdiam. Andai aku tahu arti dari kata-katamu, mungkin aku tidak akan keras kepala._

_Lagipula aku orang yang jahat. Tidak menyadari kondisimu selama ini. Bagaimana perasaanmu mengetahui itu? Apa kau membenciku?_

_Permainan musik kita sangatlah kacau, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau terus memaksaku bermain__—meskipun aku berkali-kali ingin menyerah._

_Namun kau terus mendorongku, membantuku untuk kembali menekan tuts piano yang dahulu kutinggalkan._

_Hingga akhirnya aku terus bermain._

_Bertemu denganmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Kau sangat optimis dan pesimis disaat bersamaan. Suaramu sangat lantang dan lembut dalam beberapa waktu. Dan … kau sangat hangat, seperti telapak tanganmu yang menyentuh telapak tanganku sebelum kompetisi waktu itu._

_Sungai dingin yang kita lompati dari atas jembatan, cahaya bulan purnama yang manis seperti kue manju, lalu menyanyikan Twinkle, Twinkle little star bersama di bawah cahaya bintang memang seru. Kita sangat menikmatinya. _

_Aku sangat menikmatinya bersamamu._

_Yah, itu sangat lucu karena kejadian yang tidak terlupakan sangat sederhana. Namun kenangan itu, tidaklah sederhana._

_Kau sudah hidup di dalam hati seseorang, kau hidup di dalam hatiku._

_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, kau akan menghantuiku jika aku sampai lupa._

_Aku tidak akan pernah menekan tombol reset, tidak akan pernah melupakanmu._

_Aku bersyukur karena aku bertemu denganmu. _

_Apakah kau menerimanya?_

_Semoga kau menerimanya._

_Kaori Miyazono._

_Saat kita bersama dan setiap keajaiban yang kita alami. Kuingin itu berlangsung selamanya, ingin kutatap matamu dan memberitahumu._

_Aku mencintaimu._

…_.._

_Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf._

_Maaf aku tidak menemuimu selama 2 tahun ini._

_Maaf karena terpuruk terlalu lama._

…

_**Selamat Ulang Tahun.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

* * *

Hallo semua, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Jangan lupa klik like cerita ini jika kamu suka, dan kirimkan reviews jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan.

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk sebuah event Grup fanfiction: **Fanfiction Indonesia.** Dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun Grup tersebut.


End file.
